


Gene!whump!

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for the fic "Hang on to yourself"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene!whump!

  



End file.
